


Is that my Shirt?

by mtnofgrace



Series: 4 Word Tarlos Prompts [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtnofgrace/pseuds/mtnofgrace
Summary: Prompt: "Is that my shirt?"
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 4 Word Tarlos Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130975
Comments: 17
Kudos: 165





	Is that my Shirt?

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I love this prompt. Thank you nonnie ❤ also I'm apparently still not over the stairs hug moment in 2.02 so have another version of Carlos waiting on TK 😍

It was nearing five in the afternoon, and TK had been on shift for the last twenty hours. The calls had been non-stop and he was exhausted. Carlos had been off for the last eight, having gotten off at five in the morning and had sent TK a few text here and there. He'd crashed as soon as he was home but had gotten up a little after lunch trying to stay up until TK was home. 

TK had told him not to worry about it, to get some rest, but Carlos wanted their days off to line up as much as possible and that included sleep schedules. TK honestly found it adorable that his boyfriend would go through all that for him, and he honestly couldn't wait to be home curled up in bed with him. 

Before he could get fully comfortable to try and sleep the rest of shift away, the alarms blared once more and they all raced to the truck with a groan. They were being dispatched to a multi-vehicle accident, and TK just prayed they were off shift on time. He let Carlos know about the call and that he'd text him when he could before he pocketed his phone. 

[[MORE]]

Carlos had done some house work while trying to keep himself awake until TK was home. He'd had a little nap and some coffee so he'd been able to stay awake. He loved doing these little things for TK to let TK know how loved he was. Plus Carlos always loved seeing how happy it made TK when Carlos made him feel important and special. 

He'd just settled in on the couch with Netflix knowing, as long as the car accident wasn't too complicated, TK would be home within the hour. He'd turned the scanner on to see if he could keep tabs on how it was going, wanting to have a hot bath ready for TK when he got there. It was sounding like a rough one, but Carlos just hoped they would be done on time knowing how exhausted TK was. 

It took three hours to pull people out of trapped vehicles, put out small fires, and make sure the vehicles were cleared from the roadway. TK had lost a driver on the call and he was too exhausted and emotionally drained from the long shift to actually process it. He'd done all he could to stabilize the woman until medical could get there, but in the end it hadn't been enough. 

Thankfully by the time they were back to the station, next shift was in, and they were free to go. TK headed straight to the showers more or less ignoring everyone in the hopes of getting clean and getting out of there. They were worried about him, and how he was handling things, especially Judd, knowing how TK usually took each loss personally. Judd fired off a quick text to Carlos to let him know what had happened. 

TK took his time in the shower, letting the tears flow quietly over the loss. He knew deep down he'd done everything he could, the damage to the woman being too much, but he still felt like he failed. He scrubbed and scrubbed until his skin was raw, but he felt clean. He tried to process enough to shove the emotions away in a box in his mind to deal with later, but that wasn't really how TK worked and he knew it even though he still tried. He was exhausted in every sense of the word. 

He got out of the shower and dried off, before reaching for clothes out of his duffle without paying attention. Judd walked by ruffling his hair and TK gave him a tired slight smile. "Go home. Rest. Talk to Carlos," Judd said in a soft voice. "Call if you need anything," Judd calls out before getting in the showers himself. TK called out a quiet promise that he would as he got dressed. He gathered up all his stuff and sent Carlos a text that he was headed home and then left. 

Carlos read Judd's text and let out a soft sigh. He knew TK would take it hard, and he always hated how hard TK was on himself afterwards. But Carlos would be there to remind him it wasn't his fault and he'd done all he could. He knew TK would've showered after a rough call like that, so he forewent then bath idea and decided to just shower TK with his love. 

He went upstairs and put the big fluffy blankets on the bed knowing TK likes the comfort big blankets provide after a rough day. He made sure the curtains were drawn, even over the balcony doors. He turned a lamp on low so they'd still be able to see. Then he went back down the steps to wait. He'd thought about waiting on the couch, but decided the stairs would be fine and he would be in TK's direct line of sight. 

He didn't have to wait long before he heard the keys in the door. He could tell how exhausted his boyfriend was by the way he was carrying himself. TK quietly dropped his bag right inside the door, and he when he saw Carlos waiting, Carlos could see him starting to break. 

He opened his arms immediately as TK climbed the two steps and all but collapsed into his arms. "You're ok," Carlos whispers as TK clings to him. TK holds on tight not saying anything. Carlos just holds him for the longest before he gently eases TK up. 

"Come on cariño," he whispers wrapping his arm around TK leading him up to their room. "Put your favorite blankets on the bed and got it ready for us to sleep." 

TK just nods as he rests his head on Carlos's shoulder letting Carlos take his weight. Carlos knows how big these moments are that TK let's himself be this vulnerable with him, and each time it happens, he falls more in love with him. 

Once in their room, Carlos turns TK to face him so he can help him strip to get comfy for bed. He can't stop the smile creeping on his lips as he takes in his boyfriend. He knows he shouldn't be smiling like this when TK is hurting, but he can't help it. 

"What?" TK asks him when he sees the goofy grin. 

"Sorry," Carlos says chuckling softly as he runs a hand down his face. **"Is that my shirt?"** He asks TK as he finally helps him strip. 

TK looks down confused at Carlos's question. He takes in the faded blue APD shirt and can't stop the smile from creeping onto his face. "Yea I guess it is," he says with a soft chuckle. "I grabbed my clothes last night in a hurry and didn't pay attention. Maybe I just like wearing your clothes," he teases. 

Carlos gets him stripped down and they crawl into bed, TK koalaing around him. "I don't mind. Maybe I like how you look in them," he smiles kissing TK's forehead. TK gives him a ghost of a smile as he snuggles in closer. He knows he needs to talk to Carlos about today or it will just fester in his mind, but for right now he's comfortable, safe and exhausted and he let's himself fall fast asleep. 


End file.
